BATTLE ANIME: Batalla 2
by wolfsing
Summary: bienvenidos a un nuevo encuentro entre guerreros anime, en esta ocasión dos ases de la espada se enfrentan para ver quien es el mejor, pero eso no solo lo deciden ellos porque en sus manos esta el decidir quien de los dos sera el numero uno
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLE ANIME: Batalla numero 2 Parte 1**

Batalla 2: Dante (Devil May Cry) VS Clare (Claymore)

Bienvenidos a un nuevo encuentro de BATTLE ANIME, en el anterior encuentro en donde se enfrentaron Okumura Rin (Ao no Exorcist) y Black Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter TV), la victoria fue de Black Rock Shooter luego de una extenuante pelea en la que los dos guerreros quedaron malheridos pero siendo buenos amigos. En esta ocasión será una pelea con espadas, un choque de titanes por así llamarlo, me refiero a la batalla entre Dante (Devil May Cry) y Clare (Claymore) que la batalla comience pero como siempre con la pequeña historia de cómo nuestros personajes llegaron a enfrentarse.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde el último trabajo de Dante, como siempre el estaba descansando en su silla comiendo su pizza mientras la pobre Patty se encargaba del aseo del lugar.

-Otra vez estas holgazaneando, no por que no tengas nada que hacer no significa que eso hagas-le decía Patty mientras pasaba la escoba.

-No me molestes, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a todo esto…-decía mientras se metía un pedazo de pizza a la boca.

Pasados algunos minutos, en donde Dante y Patty discutían por lo del aseo del lugar, entraron Morisson y Lady al lugar con poca sutileza lo cual hizo que se cayera la pizza de Dante.

-Esa te la voy a cobrar de una de las tantas deudas que te debo-decía Dante con un tono burlesco mientras se mecía en la mesa.

-No creas que será tan fácil dejar de deberme dinero, porque con una simple pizza que tú pierdas es como si me quisieras estar dando caramelos sin sabor-Lady se notaba algo molesta, más de lo normal con Dante.

-Bueno antes de que se maten, te he traído un pequeño trabajo que tal vez te interese-el tono de Morisson era algo serio.

-¿De que se trata esta vez? ¿Otra vez debo ser el guardaespaldas de alguna mocosa?-un tono sarcástico quedo mirando a Patty, quien se molesto y se retiro del lugar.

-Como lo supuse, aún no sabes tratar a las mujeres-decía Lady menos molesta que antes.

Dante no le puso atención a nadie más que a Morisson quien le explico el trabajo.

-Según me dijo este sujeto quiere que mates a una especie de demonio similar a la tuya, y ya sabes a que me refiero con eso-decía Morisson mientras le mostraba una foto de una chica con los ojos de color plateado.

-Igual que yo ¿Eh?-decía Dante algo desinteresado-y ¿Dónde se supone que encontrare a esta demonio? Por lo que yo se esa chica jamás a estado por estos alrededores-sacando sus pistolas dejo que siguiera hablando Morisson.

-Si te refieres si va a llegar a un punto especifico, por lo que me dijo el sujeto ese ella iba a aparecer en dos días más en la plaza de la ciudad y específicamente me pidió que fueras tú solo, ni Lady ni Trish te pueden ayudar-al dejar la foto en la mesa, Morisson comenzó a salir-lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Al analizar la situación, Lady le dio su punto de vista a Dante.

-Por lo que veo esos ojos deben ser muy importantes, pero ¿Qué simetría tendrá con lo que te pidió ese señor que hicieras con ella?-se cuestionaba Lady.

-No lo se, pero…-sacando la espada que estaba puliendo-creo que la única manera de saber cual es la verdad es ir a ese punto en los dos días y ver con mis propios ojos a esa chica demonio-al decir esto Dante sale del edificio y deja a Lady sola.

-Espero que tu estrategia funcione, Dante-decía mientras se sentaba en la mesa y miraba la foto que Dante no se llevo.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo, por así llamarlo, se encontraba la chica de ojos plateados caminando por un bosque junto a un muchacho que cargaba un bolso lleno de provisiones.

-Oye Clare, ¿Cuánto crees que falte para llegar al siguiente ciudad?-decía el chico algo cansado y agotado.

-Es la cuarta vez que me preguntas lo mismo, ya te lo dije no se cuanto falta pero hay que seguir para no encontrarnos con ningún Yoma-decía Clare mientras sacaba su espada.

-Espera, espera, te juro que no vuelvo a molestar con lo de que si llegamos-decía el chico nervioso por lo que hacía Clare.

-¡Raki, a un lado!-Clare lo empuja y se queda sola en el camino. De las sombras un hombre con una mascarilla aparece enfrente de esta-¿Quién diablos eres tú?

-¿Yo? Soy solo un simple viajero que viene a hacerle una propuesta a algún guerrero en estos sitios, pero por alguna razón nadie me tomo en serio-decía el hombre de la mascarilla con un tono preocupado.

Al ver que el sujeto no era peligroso según ella, guardo su espada en su espalda y prefirió escuchar lo que decía este extraño hombre con una mascarilla.

-Explícame ¿Para que quieres un guerrero? ¿Qué es lo tan terrible?-preguntaba Clare.

-Verás hay un demonio en una parte muy lejana que ha amenazado mi pueblo por muchos años, ya no podemos sembrar ni mucho menos festejar porque el lo destruye todo, ya estamos cansados de eso, por eso decidí buscar a alguien que me pudiera ayudar con esto-en unos momentos se tapo la cara pero detrás de sus brazos mostraba una cara enojada.

Al analizar un poco lo que le había dicho el sujero, Clare asoció a esta cosa llamada demonio como un Yoma que aterrorizaba todo el pueblo de este hombre, entonces tomó la decisión.

-Yo me ofrezco para ayudarte, pero debes saber que yo cobro muy caro por estos trabajos ¿Estas dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por salvar a tu pueblo?-le preguntaba Clare mientras lo amenazaba con la espada.

-Como gustes… pero el chico debe quedarse aquí, luego volverás ¿de acuerdo?-decía con una especie de sonrisa que no se notaba bien a causa de la mascarilla.

-¡Raki, volveré lo más pronto que pueda, así que por favor mantente a salvo mientras vuelvo!-le gritaba Clare a Raki quien aún recogía las cosas que se había caído del bolso.

-Esta bien no hay problema-mientras Raki ordenaba le comentaba esto.

Luego de ya haber hablado con Raki los dos partieron con destino al supuesto pueblo que había mencionado el hombre de mascarilla.

Al pasar los dos días, Dante fue a la plaza donde Morissen le había dicho que encontraría al demonio que le había pedido matar, pero cuando llego no había nadie ahí.

-Que divertido, soy el único idiota que esta parado aquí en medio de la madrugada y viendo como las nubes pasan encima de mí-decía mientras miraba el cielo algo despreocupado-aunque, para ser franco, la tranquilidad me aburre un poco-disparando contra la neblina escucha como su bala es desviada por alguna especie de espada.

De la neblina aparece la chica que le mencionaron a Dante con unas ropas que el no había visto antes pero que usaba una espada casi tan grande como la que usaba el.

-Tienes buenos sentidos, para ser un Kakuseisha hombre-decía Clare mientras sus ojos se tornaban amarillos.

-¿Kaku que? No se de que me hablas, mi nombre es Dante y he venido a cumplir el trabajo que encomendaron-saca su espada de su espalda- y es el de matarte, pero como soy un caballero me gustaría saber cual es tu nombre.

Clare, antes de contestar comienza a correr y choca espadas con Dante con tanta fuerza que ninguno de los dos es capaz de moverse en esos momentos.

-Mi nombre es Clare, y soy la última persona que veras antes de morir-en esos momentos Clare comienza a mover rápidamente el brazo con tal de que la espada se mueva igual, sin embargo Dante no tiene problemas en detener cada uno de sus golpes-pero ¿Cómo?

-Creo que me toca jugar-Dante toma su espada y empieza a arremeter contra ella mientras ella respondía con la misma cantidad de poder que Dante. Las chispas que salían de los choques era impresionante, ni la niebla podía cubrir ese entorno.

Siguieron así hasta que Dante comenzó a disparar con sus pistolas mientras Clare las esquivaba junto con protegerse con la espada.

-Debo reconocerlo, sabes pelear muy bien-tomando su espada, Dante hace una reverencia-¿Lista para empezar otro baile?

-Eso ni lo dudes-decía al momento en que chocaban las espadas con fuerza.

Esta pelea se esta poniendo intensa y los dos son guerreros que no se dejaran vencer fácilmente, pero solo uno de ellos será el vencedor, ustedes tienen la opción de votar por su favorito en los comentarios, escriban el nombre del personaje que más les guste de estos dos y luego en el próximo capitulo se mostrara la batalla final con el ganador de los votos, recuerden los guerreros en combate son Dante (Devil May Cry) y Clare (Claymore) nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**BATTLE ANIME: Batalla numero 2 Parte 2**

Batalla 2: Dante (Devil May Cry) VS Clare (Claymore)

Bienvenido a la segunda parte de esta gran pelea, varios votaron por su favorito, pero solo uno lograra ganar esta batalla, ahora les mostrare el resultado de los votos, mucha suerte a los dos guerreros.

Ya ha pasado más de una hora y ninguno de los dos quiere rendirse, la gran parte de sus ropas esta destruida, sin embargo la más agotada es Clare, ya que sus habilidades aun no se igualaban a las de Dante.

-No lo entiendo, solo eres un kakuseisha hombre, no deberías tener tanto poder-decía con gran esfuerzo la pobre Clare.

-Ya te dije que no se que es ese nombre, yo soy un cazador de demonios y, por lo visto, tu eres la chica a la cual tengo que matar para ganar mi paga, así que te pediría que no te sigas resistiendo y mueras de una vez-Dante entabla otro impacto de espadas con Clare la cual estaba analizando lo que Dante le decía.

-"¿Cazador de demonio? Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué es igual que yo?-Clare comenzó a recordar el momento en que todavía andaba con el hombre con mascarilla.

Clare aun no confiaba completamente en las cosas que le decía el hombre con la mascarilla, sin embargo dada la situación, decidió no pensar en el tema. Para cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el kakuseisha a Clare le sorprendió que no hubiera un pueblo, en vez de eso había un portal que la llevaría a otra dimensión.

-Esta es la entrada a mi pueblo, aquí es donde encontraras a ese horrible monstruo-el tono de voz que usaba el hombre de la mascarilla era como de felicidad y angustia.

-¿Quieres decir que vienes de otra dimensión? Eso es difícil de creer-Clare tomo su espada para hacer hablar al misterioso hombre, sin embargo este logró convencerla de lo contrario.

-¡Espera, espera, lo que te digo es verdad, en mi mundo también existen los monstruos que tu mencionas, por favor confía en mí, yo no mentiría con algo tan delicado-unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de la cara del desconocido. Clare decidió no sacar su espada, aunque la desconfianza aun existía.

-Tu te quedas aquí, mientras yo iré a matar a esa cosa, ¿te quedo claro?-dicho esto Clare atravesó el portal dejando solo al hombre de la mascarilla. Este se puso a reír muy fuerte.

-Jamás pensé que ella se tragaría mis lágrimas, es más inocente de lo que creía, pero se que ella le dará una buena pelea a Dante-la risa de este se sentía por todo el lugar, como un gran eco.

Volviendo a la pelea, Dante empezaba a mostrar signos de cansancio, aún siendo un demonio, aunque se mantenía en guardia por cualquier movimiento de Clare.

-No me queda opción, tendré que despertar mi poder Yoma-decía Clare mientras apretaba con fuerza su espada.

-¿Despertar? ¿Qué es eso?-de pronto, Dante comienza a sentir una sensación de angustia de parte de Clare, lo cual lo hizo sacar sus dos pistolas y sostenerlas con fuerza.

En ese momento Clare es rodeada por una energía que la comienza a cambiar de forma, hasta estar completamente controlada por el Yoma. Sus ojos solo estaban clavados en Dante.

-Te matare…-dicho esto, Clare corrió a mucha velocidad hasta quedar atrás de Dante, dándole un golpe certero con la espada-¡aún no termino!-comienza a golpear a Dante con la espada, utilizando la velocidad de su brazo, luego de esto lo golpeo con su brazo hasta dejarlo en el suelo inconciente.

Clare comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar al lado de el, tratando de no perder el control de su transformación.

-Te he derrotado… mi poder es superior al tuyo… ahora te quitare el dolor…descanza en paz-Clare tomó la espada con ambas manos y se la clava a Dante-ya gane…

En ese momento la espada de Clare comienza a moverse por si sola.

-No creas que soy tan fácil de derrotar preciosa-Dante se levanta mientras la espada lo atravesaba por completo-buenas noches pequeña-el disparo que hizo, reboto en la cabeza de Clare dejándola en el suelo.

-No es posible… use mi transformación para nada…-los gritos que Clare comenzó a dar eran tan horribles que no se pueden repetir.

-Veo que tendré que ayudarte un poco-Dante tomo a su espada y la clavo en el pecho de Clare con fuerza y dándole un disparo en el mismo sitio. Todo se vuelve oscuro y se escucha un silencio en la niebla, hasta que unos aplausos se empiezan a escuchar.

-Muy bien hecho Dante, sabía que tu ganaría esta pelea-de la niebla surge el hombre de la mascarilla, que había contratado a Clare para matar a Dante-que lastima esa chica, hubiera sido mejor que sobreviviera.

-¿Quién eres tú y como es que la conoces?-preguntaba Dante, mientras lo apuntaba con sus pistolas.

-Digamos que yo fui el que la contrato para matarte, pero dada las circunstancias era preferible que tu ganaras el combate-de la nada al hombre de la mascarilla le llego una bala en el brazo.

-Será mejor que te largues si no quieres que la próxima te llegue a tu cabeza-decía Dante con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Haz lo que quieres, yo ya hice mi trabajo-con un aplauso el hombre con la mascarilla desaparece en el acto.

Dante no le tomo más atención a eso y tomo a Clare en sus brazos dejando el lugar en cuestión.

Después de unas 2 horas, Clare recobro la conciencia y se vio acostada en un sillón dentro de un gran edificio.

-¿Qué… que paso? ¿Estoy muerta?-decía Clare mientras se miraba el cuerpo todo vendado.

-Estas en la casa de Dante, el te trajo aquí luego de su combate y te curo, por así decirlo-decía Lady con una sonrisa.

-¿Dante? Y ¿Dónde esta el ahora?-preguntaba Clare, preocupada. En ese momento Dante entra en la habitación.

-Veo que ya estas bien, bueno después de la gran golpiza que te di no esperaba que sobrevivieras-le decía Dante con una sonrisa.

-Lo que este atarantado te quiso decir es que se alegra de ver que estés bien, es todo-decía Patty, algo molesta por el comentario de Dante.

-Pero… yo creí que me habías matado…-decía Clare con un tono de tristeza.

-En realidad solo te clave la espada y te dispare para que ese tal "Yoma" no surgiera y te mantuvieras en el mismo estado-le decía Dante mientras le dejaba su ropa al lado.

-Dante… gracias, eres un gran guerrero y perdí con honor, ya veo que tu no eres alguien malo-decía Clare con una gran sonrisa, Dante también dio una y salio del cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Clare ya estaba lista para volver a su mundo, el problema era como lo iba a hacer.

-Oye Dante, un desconocido dejo esto para ti, es algo así como una pistola o algo-Lady se la entrego y Dante vio que este era algo parecido a un teletransportador, disparo al frente y un portal se abrió.

-Creo que hoy es tú día de suerte, espero que llegues bien a tu mundo y esas cosas que se dice la gente cuando se despide-decía Dante con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, la próxima vez que nos veamos no será tan fácil vencerme-Clare paso el portal y despareció en ese momento.

La batalla ha concluido y el ganador de este segundo combate a sido Dante (Devil May Cry), gracias por su votación, si les interesan estos combates pueden buscar información en la pagina de Facebook  BatallaAnime, donde se da la información de quines combatirán y se les dará la opción de votar por los siguientes competidores, en la próxima batalla se enfrentaran dos grandes mayordomos: Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) contra Soushi Miketsukami (Inu x Boku SS) espero que les haya gustado el desenlace de esta batalla y nos veremos en la próxima BATTLE ANIME.


End file.
